Mudblood to Pureblood
by PearlAmor
Summary: Hermione is no longer a mudblood. In fact she finds out that she has a twin: Blaise Zabini. Now she's Amara Zabini; and Draco thinks he's in love. Characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Lord and Lady Zabini were pacing in the study; nervously. Today they would find out the truth; the truth that meant that for the last seventeen years they hadn't had single night of complete peacefulness.

They needed to tell Blaise; but they promised each other that they wouldn't share the news with their heir unless they got the confirmation that they needed. They needed to know that she was still alive; they had hung onto this hope for the past seventeen years. It was around midnight when Celso and Alyssa Zabini stopped in their tracks when they heard an owl tapping at the window. Celso ran to the window and let the owl in; he untied the letter and gave the owl a treat.

He unravelled the letter; he read it and pulled his wife in close to him.

'_Cara_, can you believe it, she's alive. Our baby girl is alive.' Alyssa Zabini wiped a stray tear from her cheek and looked up to see her husband, who looked so happy. They exchanged a kiss and engulfed each other in an embrace. They looked at the letter.

_Lord and Lady Zabini,_

_We have found her, she is safe. She was brought up as a muggleborn and from what we can tell they treated her well and lovingly. She went to Hogwarts, in the same year as your son. She was tormented by Slytherins for being a muggleborn. She was also a Gryffindor. Her adopted parents plan on telling her the news tonight; and if it all goes to plan you shall have your daughter with you by Saturday. However we still have not found who kidnapped your daughter in the first place. Yet we shall continue with the investigation._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Edward Bolt_

Their baby girl was alive. They would love her; despite the fact that she was raised a muggleborn. No – wait, they would love her because she was a muggleborn. The Zabini's had remained neutral during the war, it was a good thing too; if Celso had become a Deatheater, then maybe their daughter would have found it harder to accept them.

But most importantly they would be able to see their baby at the end of the week. Today was Thursday; they looked at the clock – no today was Friday; they would see their baby tomorrow. They both walked to their chamber, and climbed into bed. Tonight; after seventeen years; they finally had a peaceful night's sleep.

The next morning the Zabini manor was surprisingly happy, the manor itself seemed to be in a good mood. It's visitors; the Malfoy's seemed to have picked up on the happy mood that seemed to have reverberated throughout the manor.

'Lucius, dear, what do you think that Celso and Alyssa need to tell us? I mean they sounded really happy this morning; when they flooed. Not that I object to them being happy, it's nice to see our baby's God parents so happy.'

Narcissa said to her husband as they were directed to the Zabini's; who were in their study.

'Yes dear, I do understand where you are coming from. It's nice to see my best friend so happy.' Lucius smiled at Narcissa.

'Mother I am not a baby, I am seventeen years old, and I am of age. Please don't call me a baby, especially in front of Blaise; he'll start laughing uncontrollably. I will not be mocked in front of my best friend.' Draco scowled at his mother.

'You'll always be my baby boy, Draco.' Narcissa planted a kiss on her son's cheek. A loud bark of laughter could be heard from behind Draco; Blaise stood there laughing.

'Aww Baby Draco.' Draco turned to his friend and sent him a glare. If looks could kill. Blaise saw this and turned to run to the study before Draco could harm him.

The Zabini's and Malfoy's were all sat in the study. Celso and Alyssa were sat at in a love seat together, both looking very happy. Celso was the first to speak; even Blaise had picked up on his parent's unusual happiness.

'We want to thank you for coming here today Lucius and Narcissa. You're like family to us, your child is our godson and our son is yours. So when we found out some happy news, we wanted to tell you all together; even Blaise does not know yet.' Everybody in the room looked confused.

'_Madre, Padre_what is the news? Please tell us quickly.' Celso chucked and looked at his wife, encouraging her to spill their secret. She turned to Narcissa and Lucius smiled and said

'We found her! We got an owl from our private investigator; he said that she's safe and that we'll be able to see her tomorrow.'

This caused Narcissa to well up and hug an already tearful Alyssa. Lucius stood up and hugged his best friend.

'Oh my God, that's wonderful. To think of all the pain you've been through for the past seventeen years. You've finally found her.' Narcissa said to Celso and Alyssa. Draco and Blaise exchanged confused looks.

'Um _Madre? Padre?_What on earth are you two going on about? Is someone going to tell me and Draco why all of you are crying?' Celso laughed and looked at his wife. He sat down and spoke to his on and godson

'You see _figlio_, when you born; it wasn't just you. You had a younger twin sister. However while your mother was still at the hospital Amara; your sister was kidnapped. We searched everywhere; had everyone looking for our baby girl. But we never found. But we never gave up hope; our girl had to be out there somewhere; we had to find her. So we've had someone look for her for the past seventeen years, and last night our effort paid off. We found your twin sister, and we can see her tomorrow.'

Blaise was most defiantly not expecting that. A sister; he had a sister. A twin. His parents looked at him, hoping that we would take the news well. Blaise felt a tear roll down his cheek.

'I have a baby sister? A twin? I am so happy, and you're sure we can meet her tomorrow. A sister; oh my God' that was all his parents needed to hear. Alyssa and Celso hugged their son.

Everybody sat down; the men drank their fire whiskey.

'Celso, so do you know who she is? Who kidnapped our god daughter?' Lucius looked for answers.

'We still don't know who kidnapped our baby; we don't know who she is. But we do know that she was raised a muggleborn; but that does not matter; she's our daughter and we will love her regardless of what she was brought up as. We also know that she went to Hogwarts; in the same year as the boys and was a Gryffindor. The letter also said that Slytherins did torment her while she was there. That's all we know; as well as the fact that her adopted parents kept her well.'

Blaise suddenly felt anger; who had hurt his sister? He didn't even know her yet but he knew that we would protect her no matter what. He would seriously hurt whoever had upset her. Lucius spoke up

'Well let's just hope that the Slytherins did no serious damage. That would make it even harder for her.' He stared at Draco and Blaise. Blaise then realised that he may have hurt his sister; he may have caused her grief. He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him. Draco turned to him

'Mate I just want to say I'm sorry if I ever upset you sister; I obviously didn't know that she was your baby sister.' Blaise turned at smiled at him.

'It's okay mate, I'm sure that she will be able to forgive over time.'

'So how does it feel; knowing that you have a sister?'

'I feel really good; I've always wanted a sibling. I'm going to love her; I just know it. But I kinda feel really protective about her already; is that weird; I mean I haven't even met her yet.'

'I don't know man, I mean of course you're gonna want to protect her; she's your sister. What do you think she looks like?'

'She's a Zabini; she's going to genetically blessed; just like her older brother.' The boys smirked. The rest of the evening went well, talking about the much anticipated moment when Amara Zabini would finally meet her family.

Over in a quite area of Wiltshire a very nervous girl was waiting for her parents to tell her the very serious and important news. Finally her mother Annabelle spoke out 'Sweetie you know that we love you very much, but we're not well – we're not your birth parents baby.' The young girl just sat there, trying to take in the information.

'What do you mean; you're not my birth parents?'

'Well you see, we couldn't have any children of our own, so when we woke up one morning to find you in a basket on our doorstep we took you and raised you as our own.' Annabelle was in tears.

'Daddy, what does this mean? Who's my real parent's? Did they not want me?' Richard broke down; his baby girl still called him daddy. But he was going to lose her.

'Your real parents are a Lord and Lady Zabini. And of course they wanted you; the minister told us that you were kidnapped a few days after you were born. They've been searching for you for seventeen years.' Richard looked at his daughter, she was crying in earnest now.

'The ZABINI'S OH MY GOD! Their son Blaise hates me; he picked on me for years with that Malfoy kid I told you about. OH MY GOD what am I supposed to do. Do they even want me now? I'm a fucking pureblood. Are you never going to speak to me again?' she looked up to see her parents were crying. Anna spoke

'We are still going to me your mum and dad, you're just lucky enough to have two sets of parents. And from what the Minister of Magic told us, they really want to meet you. They've loved you enough to have not lost hope for seventeen years darling. They don't hate you. And if you feel like it, they would love to meet you tomorrow.' Three people sat in their loving room crying. After a while their girl had cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up, hoping it had all been a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't. She was the daughter of the Zabini's. She sat and thought about this, the pros'; they were rich; she had heard the manor had a library. She had two sets of parents.

They searched for her for seventeen years; they loved her. They did remain neutral during the war; so her parents were not Deatheaters. Cons; she would have to leave her parents. They were friends with Deatheaters; the Malfoy's being the family's best friends. Blaise was her brother – Dear God! Seeing the Slytherins on a regular basis. The Slytherins all picked on her; her brother and Malfoy being her biggest offenders. The list of cons went on and on; but her curiosity could not be settled, these people obviously wanted to be part of her life.

Maybe; just maybe she would give it a go. Maybe she would be able to torment Blaise and Malfoy; finally. She went from Mudblood to Pureblood; all within one evening. Richard and Anna walked into the living room.

'Sweetie we got a letter from the Minister; he said that your parents would like for you to come to their manor tomorrow. They would like to meet you. We can come with you as well honey. Would be up for that?' Anna looked at her daughter.

'Umm do you think I should go?' this time Richard spoke 'it's not our decision sweet heart. But these people have been through a lot looking for you. If I was in their place I would really want for you to come and speak to them. I can't begin to imagine the pain they went through.' That did it for her, the way Richard had put it, and she would have to meet them.

'Okay, I'll meet them as long as you get to come with me.' She quickly sent a reply to the minister. She was excited about what tomorrow would bring. She went upstairs to take a shower, and went to sleep. Today had been an emotionally draining day.

The Zabini's and Malfoy's were currently eating their dinner when an elf suddenly came into the room. 'Sorry to disturb you master, but a letter had come from the minister about the young mistress.'

The elf held out a letter. Celso quickly took the letter and allowed the elf to leave. The elder Zabini read the letter.

'_Cara,_she said that she would be willing to come to the manor tomorrow to come and see us, as long as she can bring her parents. She'll be here at 11 o'clock tomorrow.'

'Well that's wonderful dear; I can't believe that she said yes. And I would like to meet the people who raised our daughter.'

'Mipsy!' an elf apparated into the dining room.

'Yes master' the elf squeaked.

'Tell the minister that our daughter can bring her parents and we look forward to her arrival.' Dinner at the Zabini manor became a lot happier.

The next morning two families were getting ready to meet each other. The Zabini's were sitting anxiously in the living room next the fireplace. In a few moments they would meet their daughter again, after seventeen long and painful years. Blaise stared at the fireplace; he couldn't wait to meet his sister.

Suddenly the fireplace roared and out stepped his sister with two people. Hermione Granger came out of the fireplace. Granger was his long lost sister; the Gryffindor Princess. One third of the Golden Trio. Best friend with Voldemort's obsession.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and saw the lavish surroundings. Her real parents were sat at on the sofa they had stood up and were smiling; her mother was even crying. 'Umm hi, I'm Hermione Granger; your daughter.' The woman walked over to her and hugged her silently sobbing into her shoulder.

'Oh my dear, you're alive. We thought we would never see you again. We're so happy that you chose to meet us today. We can't begin to say how thankful we are to you.' Alyssa broke apart. Celso welcomed the Grangers into their home.

'My name in Celso Zabini, this is my wife Alyssa and this is my son Blaise. We are very happy that you came today. We've waited so long to finally meet you.' Hermione smiled at them; they did truly look happy, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, and to add to her happiness Blaise looked like he in a state of shock.

They all talked a while, getting to know each other. Hermione had come to realize a lot about her new parents. They did not believe in all the shit that spouted of Voldemort's mouth about blood supremacy. They seemed as if they really wanted to know her; have the chance to love her.

'Um I was wondering, what's my real name; I mean the name that you gave me.' Hermione said looking at Alyssa and Celso. The looked at each other and smiled

'Well my dear we called you Amara; in Latin it means sour however in ancient Greek it meant eternity of immortal. We liked the name because your mother was in labour with you for what felt like an eternity.' Hermione smiled at her parents; they really did love her.

'So umm what do you want me to do? I mean do you want me to stay with you or leave. Are you going to speak to me after this; I would understand I mean I'm Hermione Granger the girl who was hated by all the Slytherins.' This caused Blaise to squirm in his chair.

Alyssa broke the tension 'We would love to have you home, but we can understand if you chose not to. And if you let us we would really want to remain a part of your life.' Alyssa smiled at her only daughter. Hermione looked at her adopted parents and they nodded encouragingly.

' I was wondering if you would like it, but I would like to stay here; and get to know you better. I want to know what my parents and twin are like. I was also hoping if you wouldn't mind if I changed my name to Amara. That's if you want to.' She looked at her mother and father who were crying, even Blaise smiled at her.

'Of course my dear; this is your home too. You can stay for as long as you want – Amara.' Alyssa had hesitated not sure as to how her daughter would react. Amara stood up and walked two feet to her parents and hugged her mother, crying in earnest.

Amara felt her father's arm engulf them both in an embrace too.

Soon after dinner Richard and Annabelle Granger stepped into the fireplace; after having received hugs from both Amara and the Zabini's who thanked them for looking after and raising their daughter and them assured that they could meet her whenever they wanted to. After dinner Alyssa showed Amara her rooms.

It was beautiful. She had a receiving room, a bed chamber with a huge four poster bed. Her bathroom was the size of her old room; she had a large shower and a huge marble bath. She was astounded that they had put so much effort and money into her rooms. Alyssa showed Amara her huge walk in closet which had so many clothes in it. She had a mini boutique in her room.

'They are charmed to adapt to your size, so you don't need to worry about whether they fit. If you don't like what's in there we can go shopping and buy some other clothes.' 'Oh that's okay, I like them all. Thank you.' Alyssa left Amara to get changed and shower and promised she would be back in a while to see her before she fell asleep. Amara showered and got changed into a red nightie, and put on her bath robe when she heard a knock at her door.

She walked over to the door to find Blaise standing there. 'Could I come in and speak to you. Please.' Blaise said looking at his feet.

'Um yeah sure.' Amara said letting him. They walked over to a chaise and both sat down on it.

'I wanted to apologize to you. You're my twin, my baby sister and that does not excuse how I have treated you at Hogwarts. I am deeply sorry and ashamed at the grief that I caused you. I really am sorry; and I was wondering if you forgave me, I would very much like to make it up to you. I've always wanted a sibling, and now I have, I want you to know that you will never lose me. I will always protect you and love you. Please give me the chance to make amends.'

Blaise had tears in his eyes. Amara looked up at him, moved by his speech, his eyes revealed sincerity; so she hugged him. Slowly his arms came up and returned the embrace.

'Blaise you're my twin, I want to know you too. I'm glad you came to speak to me today, because now I have a big brother, who will receive my unconditional love.' They both sat there for a while talking to each other; discovering that they had a lot in common with each other.

They didn't even notice that their parents were standing at the door, smiling at how well their children got along. The clock chimed, and they saw it was midnight. Suddenly a mist developed around Amara, it was blue and sparkled. Her parents ran to her side and couldn't understand what was going on. Then the mist began to die down. They all gasped, Amara couldn't understand why they did that.

She walked over to her vanity; she too gasped at what she saw. She looked like Hermione but a more beautiful version. Her skin tone was golden like her mother who was quite fair. She looked like she was glowing. Her eyes had gotten darker and larger; like her father. Her hair was no longer a frizzy bird's nest; it flowed in gentle curls; her hair cascaded down her back. Her lips were full and suited her face. She had an hour glass figure like her mom, with bigger breasts and a small waist and curvy hips. She loved her new self.

She smiled happily, and seeing this they all smiled and went to hug their beautiful daughter. Suddenly something clicked in Amara's mind

'It was a glamour charm, and I bet it was charmed to come off near my seventeenth birthday. That would explain the mist; I've read about them before. When is my real birthday?' Blaise laughed in the corner.

His sister turned to glare at him 'What it's just old habit die hard huh? I mean obviously you would have read about it, is there something you haven't read about. At least you look like us now; you were beautiful before but now you're Zabini beautiful, it doesn't get any better than that. We're merlin's gift to the world we are.' Amara just sat there and laughed.

'The Slytherin talent of narcissism will never fail to amaze me.' Amara yawned. Alyssa picked up on her daughter's fatigue.

'Ok come on now, we can talk in the morning. Today has been tiring for us all. Out you go Blaise, come on we need to sleep now.'

Amara smiled at her mother. Blaise walked over to Amara and kissed her on the cheek and said good night. She hugged him and wished a good night's sleep too. Amara climbed into her bed.

Celso and Alyssa tucked her in and kissed her good night. As they were about to leave she whispered good night. Still afraid to call them mum and dad; but she would soon.

Over the next week Amara got used to the manor. Blaise was her own personal tour guide; they got along so well. You could often find them in some corner of the manor laughing and talking. You wouldn't be able to say that the two had only just met a week ago. Amara could definitely say that the library was her favorite place.

She loved it. Today she walked over to her father's study. She knocked on the door and walked in, she had only been her before once, it was a beautiful study, there were many books. With a large desk and huge window that had a breathtaking view of the gardens. It was big and impressive; she was in love with it.

'Come in Amara. Sit down.' Amara did as she was told.

'Is this about me legally changing my name?' Celso was still unable to believe how smart his daughter was.

'Yes it is, now yesterday at dinner you asked for my lawyers to draft up the necessary documents to change you name legally to Amara Alyssa Zabini. Are you sure you still want to do that?' Celso looked at his daughter.

'Yes I'm sure of it – daddy.' Celso looked at his daughter, he couldn't believe it, she called him daddy. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. After Amara signed the documents father and daughter walked over to the dining room for lunch.

Amara sat next to her brother where they started to talk about what they were planning on doing tomorrow. When suddenly an elf brought a letter for Celso; he read it and smiled.

'Alyssa dear it was from Lucius, they were wondering if they could join us for dinner tonight, so that they could finally meet their goddaughter.' Amara tensed when she heard this, the other Zabini's picked up on this too.

'Dear, they really want to meet you, they are your godparents, and they have changed, they don't believe in all of the blood supremacy malarkey. But if you don't want to; we can postpone it; for you.' Alyssa said gently. Amara could see how much this meant to them; and well she did want to invite some friends round; and this would earn her some brownie points with them.

'Um, okay. Yeah you can call them over.' Amara saw the effect of this; they were really happy.

'I'll make sure that Draco doesn't act like a prat to you. I promise.' Blaise kissed her on the cheek and they all settled down to eat their lunch. Celso had an elf tell the Malfoy's that they could come to the manor at seven o'clock.


	2. The Ginger Abomination

HEY GUYS :) THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I WOKE UP EARLY TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP FOR YOU. NEXT UPDATE MAY BE A BIT LATE; IT'S THE MIDDLE OF EXAM SEASON FOR ME; BUT I PROMISE I WILL HAVE ONE UP SOON.

STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER; THAT'S ALL J.

Amara ran upstairs to her room, she had to get ready. Today she was going to push Malfoy to the limit. She's a Zabini now for god's sake; she could do whatever she bloody well wanted to do. She went into her wardrobe; still unable to get over the sheer size of the thing; she giggled slightly.

Then she saw it; the perfect dress that she would wear. It was one o'clock; just six hours till the sly git would be here. One thing that completely shocked her was the fact that the Malfoy's were her godparents.

Great! The Devil and his wife were her godparents and their evil spawn was her parent's godchild. Imagine when they find out that their godchild is the mudblood Hermione Granger; best friend of the boy-who-lived and Ronald Weasley.

Lucius will probably collapse into the fetal position chanting something to Voldemort. Amara couldn't stop laughing. She figured she could wander around the gardens till it was time for her to get ready.

Blaise sauntered up to his rooms, smirking all the way there. Draco would be in for the shock of his life. Blaise knew that Draco always fancied Hermione; but never did anything about it; because of being surrounded by Voldemort; but now, now Hermione was a pureblood, and a pretty one at that. Draco was going to be gob smacked when he found out the object of his affections was now finally attainable.

That's if Amara felt the same way, because those Malfoy's and their ridiculously oversized egos would never be able to take the fact that they may have unrequited feelings for someone. According to Blaise it was basic Malfoy logic; if you like someone then they must like you back; because everyone loves the Malfoy's.

Amara and Blaise were sat near the fountain; laughing.

'I'm telling you Pansy always had a thing for that ginger abomination!' Blaise said while watching Amara laughing. He liked it when she laughed; he felt happy; it must be something to do with the fact that they were twins.

'Oh My God no way! I mean Ron will have a fit when he finds out.' Hermione sat there clutching her side.

'Aren't you with that ginger twat. Please say you're not; I couldn't stand it if you were.' Blaise asked desperately, well at least he would have a legitimate excuse for hexing the git if he found out that he was dating his sister.

'Oh no; me and Ronald dated for a while but it didn't work out; so we broke up. And don't you go all brotherly protective on me.' Hermione said.

'I'm your brother and protecting you from gits like him is my job; and it's a good thing that you broke up; no guy will ever be good enough for you now; you're a Zabini.'

Celso Zabini looked out of his window and saw his children sat by the fountain laughing; this is what it should have been like; those two growing up together; going to Hogwarts together; having each other. He saw his daughter; she was beautiful. Celso would have fun playing the protective father; nobody was good enough for his baby girl.

No guy would ever get near her; he smirked knowing that Blaise would hex anyone who tried anything with Amara. Amara stood up

'I want to go to the library, do you want to come with me?' Amara asked her older brother.

'Oh my god what is it with you and the library. You practically live in there. Padre had already added new bookshelves in there for you to fill up.' Blaise knew that his sister was a book worm.

'Does that mean you're coming?' Amara smirked; she loved the library and knowing that there were more book shelves she could fill up; it was hard for her to contain her joy.

'Yes I'm coming. Wouldn't want to miss you gawking at the library now, would I.' Blaise laughed; despite having found that Amara was the child of multi – billionaires she hadn't changed.

She was still the same Hermione that she was before. She still loved reading; and even managed to get their father to give the elves payment. She still harped on about S.P.E.W to all the elves; telling them that they could have freedom; but Blaise knew that they only listened to her because they loved the new mistress and would not want to upset her; by telling her that they enjoyed working for the house of Zabini.

They spent the next few hours in the library looking through what seemed like a million books. Their quality time was ruined when their mother found them in the library.

'Amara dear, it's five o'clock, you need to go and get ready, the Malfoy's will be here soon. I want you looking your best. Would you like me to help you get ready?'

'Okay, I'll just put these back then we can go.' Amara smiled at her mother; she still hadn't been able to call her mum; it was hard but she would tonight. She was how upset she got when she called her father daddy, dad or even padre; but still didn't call her mum. Amara would do it tonight; she had to. She would channel all her Gryffindor courage and do it.

The walked to her chambers were Amara saw the dress that she had picked. It really was lovely; she wasn't the type of girl who drooled when they saw pretty dresses but even Amara couldn't deny the beauty of this dress. It was simple yet so bold and daring at the same time. Amara showered quickly and walked out picked up the dress and went to change behind her screen.

She slipped on her black lacy underwear and pulled the dress on top. She walked out and had to Alyssa to zip her up. Alyssa did her hair and makeup and after an hour and a half she was ready.

Alyssa quickly went to her room to just put her jewelry on. And at seven o'clock the Zabini family was sat in the living room waiting for the arrival of their guests.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER, I'M REALLY GRATEFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEW; IT'S ALL BEEN REALLY MOTIVATING; KEEP THEM COMING GUYS :)


	3. Kiss Ass

SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT MY EXAMS ARE NOW OVER (WOOHOO) I CAN NOW DEVOTE MY TIME TO WRITING FANFIC. STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, THIS INCREDIBLE IDEA WAS ALL J. .

ENJOY THE CHAPTER PEOPLE :)

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his mirror and liked what he saw. He wore black pants and a white dress shirt. With black Italian shoes on his feet.

'Wow I see a sexy Slytherin, and he just happens to be me.' Draco laughed and walked out of his room to the large fireplace in the entrance hall where his parents were waiting for him.

'Good evening mother, father.' Draco kissed his mother on the cheek and nodded at his father. Draco couldn't wait to see Amara. The family stepped into the fireplace and Lucius Malfoy called out 'Zabini Manor!' The Malfoy's walked out of the fireplace and saw the Zabini's sat in the room.

Narcissa walked over to the family followed by Lucius and Draco. Everybody was busy greeting each other. Celso made his way to his daughter and put his hand on her back and guided to where the others were stood. But just before they got there Celso whispered into his daughter's ear

'I now that you aren't exactly friends with the Malfoy's but my dear they family friends and I hope that I'm not asking you for a lot but could you please try tonight; for my sake.' Hermione looked into her father's pleading eyes.

'I understand papa, and yes for you I will try.' She leant up and kissed her father's cheek.

'Thank you my dear, you can buy yourself as many books as you want tomorrow.' Hermione smiled, excited at the prospect of buying more books. Celso cleared his throat.

'Lucius, Narcissa and Draco I have the immense pleasure of introducing you to my daughter Amara Alyssa Zabini.' Celso pushed her forward a little. Amara smiled slightly.

Draco was shocked, wow Blaise's sister is hot. She wore a strapless royal blue dress which came up to about mid-thigh. She had long and tanned legs, and had black platform heels on which made her legs look longer.. The dress hugged her in all the right places; it seemed to shimmer in the light. Her hair was down and her locks cascaded down her back. She was beautiful, with huge eyes and lips which were inviting him to kiss them. It was hard for Draco to rein some self-control, but Merlin knows it was hard for him to not take the girl there and then. Lucius stepped forward first, 'Welcome home dear, it's a pleasure to have finally met you. You look just like your mother.' Lucius then hugged Amara; she found it ironic how a couples months ago the older Malfoy would have rather died than hug a mudblood.

'You've met her before Uncle Lucius, in fact all three of you have.' Blaise blurted out. His mother and father looked at him; scowling. The three Malfoy's looked confused.

'What – um. What are you on about Blaise?' Lucius questioned, glancing over towards Amara; trying to remember where he had last seen her. Celso slapped Blaise gently on the back of his head; causing Amara to giggle slightly. Draco recognized the laugh and before his brain could process the thought he blurted out

'Granger!' everybody in the room turned to look at him. Narcissa and Lucius finally understood it too. They looked at her to confirm their suspicions.

'The one and only, except now Malfoy it's Zabini.' Blaise started to laugh in the corner and received a glare from Draco. Blaise stopped laughing and walked over to his sister. He draped his arm over her shoulder. 'Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius, Draco I would like to introduce you to my sister who was also known as Hermione Granger.' Blaise smirked. Amara pushed his arm of his shoulder and walked over to the Malfoy's.

'It's nice to see you again, papa told me that you're good friends of his and that you are my godparents.' Before Amara could finish Narcissa was already hugging her.

'We are so sorry for what happened at the manor, we should have done something. My sister is a maniac, I'm so very sorry.' Narcissa mumbled. 'We all are – right Lucius.' Narcissa turned to look at her husband who didn't need the prompt.

'Of course dear, we do apologize. We have wanted to apologize for a long time, but we simply didn't know what to say, or how we could face you, dear.' Amara looked at the couple and saw sincerity in their eyes. She didn't actually blame them for what happened; but they were apologizing and she would give them that much. So Amara did what she did and hugged Lucius.

'It's okay I forgave you all a long time ago – Uncle Lucius, - Aunt Cissa.' Amara mumbled.

The Malfoy's and Zabini's all went down to dinner, Amara sat next to Blaise. Lucius and Narcissa talked to their goddaughter, making sure she was okay. They seemed to be really interested in how she was brought up. Dessert was being served, and Amara decided that since she had been so good this evening she should now ask her father for what she wanted; he wouldn't be able to say no now.

'Umm daddy (she knew that when she said daddy, Celso couldn't possibly say no.)' Amara looked at her father. He was beaming.

'Yes, my dear.' He looked so happy.

'I was wondering if I would be able to – um- invite a friend over to stay here for a while. I haven't seen him for a while. Is that okay with you?' Draco looked at her, who was her 'male' friend that she wanted to invite over.

'Of course you can, my dear. Have as many friends as you want over, I would like to meet them all one day.' Hermione smirked; mission accomplished.

'Thank you daddy.' Blaise 'coughed' into his hand although it sounded a lot like he was saying 'kiss ass'. Draco smirked, whether she would admit it or not, she was a lot more Slytherin than she seemed. Dinner flew by quite well, she made small talk with Draco; occasionally but only because her mother started the conversations between the two. And every time they did speak Alyssa and Narcissa would smirk. After dinner they moved to the gardens, where they all sat around a large table. Celso began the conversation.

'Amara, my dear, your mother and I were talking about hosting a ball next week; to introduce you into society; would you like that my dear?' Amara knew that wasn't a question but that was her father telling her that they were hosting a ball next week. But she also knew that she had to keep her parents happy if she wanted to invite her friends over.

'That would be wonderful daddy.' Hermione smiled, a ball wouldn't be that bad. Her mother spoke to her next.

'Mara dear I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to accompany me and Cissa to go shopping for gowns; for the ball. Would you like to come with us?' Her mother looked at her, longing her to accept. It was no or never Amara told herself.

'I would love to go shopping with you and Aunt Cissa, mum.' Amara smiled at her mother who had a tear rolling down her cheek. Amara stood up and walked to her mother, and hugged her, and whispered into her ear 'I love you mummy.' That did it for Alyssa, she was now bawling into her daughters shoulder. Celso stood up and walked over to his ladies.

'Calm now _cara_, she's here and she won't leave us. Our baby girl's here.' He hugged both of the ladies in his life. Blaise spoke up next.

'Oh for the love of Merlin can we all please stop crying, I swear that's all we do as a family now. It's like our hobby.' Everybody started to laugh, Amara walked over to her brother and hugged him; he hugged her back.

Things were perfect.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT. JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS; THEY'RE ALL SO LOVELY AND ENCOURAGING.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, REVIEW THE CHAPTER PEOPLE :D


	4. He's Annoying Me Daddy

STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SAW ALL THE REVIEWS THIS MORNING ASKING FOR AN UPDATE SOON, SO HERE IT IS. TOOK ME ALL DAY. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.

Things were perfect.

We enjoyed the rest of the evening sat outside. Then Celso suggested that the children explore the gardens, so Amara, Blaise and Draco all got up and started to walk around the beautiful gardens. It was the middle of August so it was still light outside. Amara found a spot under a tree and sat down. The boys followed suit. Draco had hardly spoken all night; he was just so shocked; Hermione was a pureblood; a fucking hot one at that. And he had spent the past few years making her feel like shit. But he had to say something.

'Um, Gr-Amara.' Draco spoke out. Amara looked at him; knowing what he was going to say.

'Yes Draco?' Amara smirked.

'I don't really know how to say it, because I don't really do saying sorry –'he was cut off short by Amara.

'I forgive you Draco, you called me a mudblood for so many years; this is just the universe getting back at you. And as for the incident which happened at your house; you are not to blame; you couldn't have done anything. I meant it when I told your parents that I forgave you all a long time ago.' She smiled at Draco. He smiled back.

'Thank you Amara. I really am sorry – though. I was wondering if we could be friends seeing as you're my best friend's sister.'

'Friends would be great.' Amara smiled. She leant on Blaise's shoulder and then all spent the rest of the night talking.

Narcissa and Alyssa looked from the balcony; their children were getting along so well. Looking down at them you would think that they had known each other from birth. Narcissa and Alyssa had certain ideas for their children; very big ideas.

After a while the three walked back up to where their parents were seated. The sat back down in their respective seats. Amara sat next to her father who was seated at the top of table, with Blaise sat on the chair next to her. Alyssa decided to speak and said to her husband

'Dear it's gotten quite late, maybe Cissa and Lucius should stay her for the night, I mean we are going shopping tomorrow.' Alyssa looked at her husband and then to a grinning Narcissa who knew exactly what she was trying to do.

'That's a wonderful idea Cara, in fact why don't they just stay till the ball next week. They could get to know their goddaughter too.' Celso smiled at Lucius.

'What do you think Lucius?' Lucius smiled at his wife, and looked up to Celso.

'That would be nice, but we don't wish to impose upon you.' Celso laughed at his friend.

'Don't be silly, of course we'd love for you to stay. Wouldn't we Amara dear?' Celso looked at his daughter.

'Of course daddy, it would be lovely to get to know my godparents better; and Draco.' Amara smirked at Blaise.

'Well then it's sorted, I'll have the guest wing opened up for you.' Blaise looked at his sister and whispered into her ear.

'You are such a kiss ass, you do know that even without having to go all 'daddy' on him he would get you whatever you want. You're definitely a Slytherin; whether you like it or not.' Blaise smirked.

'No I'm not!' Amara said slightly loudly. Everybody turned to look at her. Celso looked at his daughter.

'What's the matter dear, you look angry. Are you alright? Do you need anything? What's the matter? Why won't you speak?' Celso looking more and more worried.

'Daddy I'm fine, and I couldn't speak because you started to ramble. And well – Blaise was annoying me.' Celso looked relieved. Everybody found it sweet as to how much he worried for his only daughter.

'What did he do dear?' Amara's mother questioned her.

'He said that I was being a kiss ass, and that I'm such a Slytherin. Generally doing what he can to annoy me. Tell him to stop mummy.' Amara knew that would work. Alyssa smiled at her daughter, she called her mummy. Blaise groaned; he knew he was in for it now.

'Blaise Apollo Zabini, how many times do I have to tell you, that you are not to annoy your baby sister? This is not the first time you have annoyed your sister; now apologize, right now.' Alyssa told her son. Amara smirked.

'Sorry 'Mara I didn't mean to annoy you, I hope you can forgive me. Sorry I didn't mean to annoy you sorellina, will you forgive your older brother?' Blaise asked his sister.

'Of course I'll forgive you – if I can pick your date for the ball next week.' Amara smirked she already had someone in mind. Celso laughed.

'That's my girl, don't let him off easily. Maybe you are a Slytherin after all.' At this everybody else laughed.

'Okay, you pick the girl, but please be nice and think about how much you love me. Please. And how come you didn't get annoyed when dad called you a Slytherin?' Blaise questioned.

'I already have a nice girl in mind; and I wouldn't be that mean as to hook you up with someone horrible. And daddy meant it as a compliment; you said it to get on my nerves.' Blaise kissed his sister on the cheek. Amara yawned; she felt rather tired. Today had been tiring, emotionally as well as physically.

'Are you tired dear?' Narcissa questioned.

'A little bit Aunt Cissa.' Amara yawned again.

'Well then I think the boys should escort you back to your room. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.' Narcissa said.

'That would be nice. Good night everyone. Come on, Blaise, Draco, I'm tired.' Amara kissed her parents and godparents on the cheek and walked into the house with Blaise and Draco.

'Do your friends know about you?' Draco asked Amara.

'No not yet, I have no idea how they're going to take it. No offense but they aren't exactly yours and Blaise's biggest fans.' Amara laughed softly. Draco liked it when she laughed, it strangely made him happy.

'Who cares what the boy-who-just-won't-die and that ginger one think. You're my sister whether they like it or not. It's going to be hilarious when you tell them. Can I be there, please?' Blaise begged his sister. Amara and Draco looked at each other and started to laugh. They carried on their playful banter all the way to her room. They got to her door.

'Well we're here. Goodnight you two.' She kissed Blaise and Draco on the cheek, and walked inside, them remembered she had to ask Blaise a question.

'Blaise!' she shouted down the corridor.

'Yeah?' Blaise turned around.

'Will you wake me up, and then we can go swimming in the morning?'

'You got it. I'll be here at seven.'

'Good, see you later Blaise, you too Draco.' And with that Amara walked back into her room and stripped herself of all clothing, put on her shorts and a loose t-shirt and climbed into bed.

All was good. Amara fell asleep with a smile on her face.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON :)


	5. Adonis

**Don't own harry potter :( I know, i know it's been a long time since i last uploaded, but it's been hectic for the past few weeks, it was birthday like two weeks ago and friends have been wanting to take me out. but i did this chapter for you lovely people today, hope you guys enjoy it. tell me what you think, and i'll try and make the next chapter longer - Promise x**

All was good. Amara fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Bang Bang Bang Bang. This was the horrendous sound that Amara woke up to. Amara was so startled that she fell off her huge bed, she didn't even think it would be possible seeing as her bed had curtains and everything. Her bed was also quite high, so she had quite a fall. Upon hearing the noise Blaise ran into her room.

'What the fuck happened in here?' Blaise asked while trying not to laugh.

'Is that any way in which you wake someone up. And to answer your question I fell off the bed, and now I hurt. And will you stop laughing at my pain.' Amara huffed while Blaise offered his hand and helped her off the ground.

Blaise was already ready for their swim, in his blue trunks which brought out his eyes. He was handsome, and girls swooned all over him; Amara was proud that he was her brother, but she already felt possessive, that he may begin to like some girls and he would no longer want to spend time with her. No girl would ever be good enough for her brother, she though.

'Are you okay? I'll wake you up properly next time. Now go get ready if you want to swim before your shopping escapade with the ladies.' Blaise laughed and walked to her closet and came out with a green bikini, he flung it at her.

'Here, go get ready. Hurry up.' Blaise smirked.

'Fine, I'm going. Give me five minutes.' She ran to her bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth and came out in her swim suit with her gown on top.

'What! Just because you're willing to walk around the manor half naked doesn't mean that I am. Now come.'

The two siblings ran out of her room; only to collide into their parents.

'Oh, sorry mum. Blaise was chasing me.' Amara smiled at her mother.

'That's quite alright dear. Good morning to you both; anyway.'

'Morning mum, daddy.' Amara kissed both of her parents on the cheek. Soon after her and Blaise walked out to the pool in the garden, Amara shed her gown and jumped into the pool, followed by Blaise flinging himself in too. They swam for a while. Amara got out so that she could sun bathe for a while. It was quite hot for the morning. She sat on the lounger and watched Blaise swim.

She was sat behind a table so that meant that Blaise couldn't see her, but she could see him. Out of nowhere Draco sauntered over to the pool in his black trunks.

'Sweet Merlin!' Amara whispered in shock. Draco was hot, I mean she already knew that but no half naked he was beyond hot. His chest was amazing like it had been chiseled into perfection. Wow, Quidditch sure did do wonders. His blond hair was beautiful, Amara wanted to rake her hands through it. He looked like a fallen angel, he was an Adonis. A very beautiful Adonis, and the things she could do with that Adonis….

'What the fuck am I thinking, that's Draco, he hated me not that long ago. Get the dirty thoughts out of you mind. Now.' Amara thought to herself.

Amara got up and walked to the pool, and sat on the side dangling her legs in the water, the boys had the back faced to them, so she splashed lots of water in their direction.

Draco looked at her. 'Well fuck my life, she's so hot. Agh she has the perfect body curvy in all the right places.' Luckily these thoughts were privy to only Draco's mind. If Blaise had heard them, Draco would have lost his charming good looks. She was wearing a green bikini, wow, she looked beautiful in Slytherin colors. Her stomach was flat and toned, and her skin was radiant, it glowed. She was an angel, a perfect one at that.

'Hello Draco, did you know that staring is considered rude in most civilized societies.' Amara smirked at him and looked over at her brother who was smirking at Draco too.

'Well, when the object in view is so magnificent why shouldn't I stare?' Draco blushed a little.

'Aww you're adorable, but still I wouldn't stare, Blaise looks like he wants to hit you, and my father's watching you from the balcony. He too looks like he could hit you, and you don't look too bad yourself.' Amara smirked and got up.

'Where you going sis?' Blaise questioned.

'I'm going to go get ready, I have to go shopping with mother and Aunt Cissa today. Remember?' Amara waved to the boys and ran back to the mansion, leaving Draco to admire her fine behind. Draco would definitely need a cold shower once he got back inside.

**Just want to know, has anybody read fifty shades of grey, i've just read it, what do you guys think. is it worth getting book 2? **


	6. Going against mother

**Hey guys, i know that it's been a while, but i've been busy with my sister's wedding and what not. I know that this chapter is not long, but i will make the next one longer, but this is just to let you guys know i will not leave my stories, i've just had a hard time getting them uploaded. Reviews as always are welcome and i love them all; so thank you to everyone who leaves their comments. keep them coming guys. **

**I still don't own Harry Potter, because if i did then Hermione would have ended up with Draco 3**

Amara was carted from one to shop to another. Now don't get me wrong Amara was a girl, she enjoyed shopping. She could spend all day in a bookstore and not get bored.

She even liked shopping for girly things like dresses; she did like to look good; despite what people believed. But this was ridiculous; she was forced into dress after dress, taken to different shops, then going back to the same ones because 'ohh they had shoes which would match this dress wonderfully' or 'you know the shop we went to, they had a beautiful clutch which would match the shoes'.

So for five painful and excruciating hours Amara had to put up with her mother and god-mother playing dress up with her.

However after the five hours, Amara found the dress which made everything worthwhile, God, that dress was beautiful, she didn't know that she could fall in love with clothes like it.

"Amara you look beautiful in that dress, I just knew that you would love it too." Alyssa was so happy that she finally had a daughter to do all the girly things with, she remembers what it used to be like when she took Blaise shopping, now that was torture.

All he would do is moan about he wasn't a girl and that he just wanted to go home and play quiddtich. Amara had obviously inherited her mothers hatred for the damned sport.

"Yes she does, that dress is absolutely perfect. Oh dear you are going to have a hard time fending off all the admirers you're going to collect at the ball." Narcissa looked at Alyssa and the two started giggling, as if they had some inside joke.

Amara did love the dress but they had already bought so many, and well she didn't want to waist her parents money.

"But mum, we've already bought so many, wouldn't this just-"

"Amara, how many times do I have to remind you, your father earns a lot of money, which he wants you to spend. Even if we shopped like this everyday for the rest of our lives, we wouldn't even put a dent into the family fortune. So stop worrying about how much we've spent, lord knows that I won't. If I hear something like that again I won't hesitate in telling your father."

Alyssa gave her daughter a look which clearly said this-topic-is-no-longer-up-for-discussion. And Amara decided to no longer pursue the argument, so she simply smiled at her mother, who understood.

The women paid for the beautiful dress and went off to get something to eat, they were famished, shopping does that to women, it really is hard work finding the perfect outfit.

Celso, Lucius, Draco and Blaise were all sat in the main room drinking and enjoying each others company.

"I wonder how long the girls are going to take, poor Amara she's been stuck with the for nearly six hours now." Celso said.

"Yes papa, even though she's a girl nobody should be subjected to shopping with mother, God knows I hate having to go with her"

At this everybody laughed, Blaise recalled one of his shopping escapades with his mother which just made everyone laugh even more.

"I'm not looking to forward to the ball, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on my baby girl knowing that there will be loads of sex driven hooligans at the ball.

Alyssa on the other hand wants our baby girl to date, and try and find a nice suitable lad. Hhmp as if, I'm going to let go of my baby that soon." Celso stated.

"You're going to work hard Celso, Amara is a beautiful young woman. I still don't understand what it is with these women and trying to get their daughters to date. Lord know if I had a girl no man would be allowed near her." The men nodded in understanding.

Blaise knew that he was protective about his sister, but he felt as if it was his duty somewhat to make sure she was safe.

He would make sure that the men stayed away from her; even if that meant going against his mother.

**Give me your ideas as to what the dress shoud look, i have a rough idea but as always your ideas are always welcomed. don't forget to REVIEW, you know i love them :) **


	7. They Just Want To Take His Baby Girl

**here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. don't own harry potter :(**

The men were sat around wondering what was taking the women so long. Draco felt impatient as to when Amara would come back. They weren't the best of friends right now but Draco had really been trying, he was civil and friendly.

Only Blaise knew about Draco's crush on Amara; it's been ongoing since third year. Something about the fact that she punched him, had him all horny like the sex driven teenager that he was, well still is.

He had to watch her from afar, masking his crush by using horrible insults, it was almost too much watching her being tortured by his Aunt. He wanted to help but he knew that if he did then not only would his fucked up Aunt kill Hermione, but Draco would be dead too.

His situation now with Amara, was like fates second chance for him, he could try and get her to fall for him, like he had fallen for her. Draco knew that he was completely smitten, right now if Amara asked him to jump, he'd ask 'how high?'.

He was whipped. Hermione had always been beautiful, but Amara, she was fucking stunning, he could stare at her all day, and this morning in her swim suit, Draco thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Draco still had images of her glistening body, oh god he had to get the thoughts out of his head, otherwise he would be sat in front of Amara father with a hard one, who was talking about 'stupid, little shits who were sex driven, who just wanted to take his baby girl away from him, and how he would like to unman the lot of them' he clearly was passionate about the subject of keeping Amara away from boys like that, little did he know that he invited one them into his house for the week all by himself.

Draco was interrupted from his internal monologue when the fireplace roared, and out stumbled the center of all his thoughts. Amara nearly fell through the fireplace, and she would have unless her father hadn't quickly jumped up and grabbed her.

Draco would have jumped up, he nearly did but her father was just so much more faster, he really did make her safety his priority.

'Amara honey are you okay?'

'Yes Daddy, I'm fine, just stumbled a little. Seriously daddy I'm fine, please don't stress yourself out.' Amara smirked at her father.

'Hello everybody!' Amara greeted everybody warmly, and moved to sit next to Blaise.

'Hey little sister!' Blaise planted a small kiss on her cheek.

'Hello' Amara replied rather suspiciously. 'Why are you so friendly?'

'Hey, I can be nice! And plus you were subjected to shopping with Mother, you deserve this much!' Amara laughed, at least she wasn't the only one who was tortured like this.

'How was shopping with mum anyway?' Blaise questioned.

'Oh my god, don't even ask. For five hours I was carted around to several different shops, then taken back because 'ohh that shop had a matching clutch and what not' I mean it was alright at first, but mum just went crazy. I swear I saw her eyes go glazy at the thought of dressing me up in about fifty different dresses. I never want to do that again! Please don't ever send me with them again daddy, please.' by the time Amara was finished, the men sat there laughing.

'Amara dear, where exactly are the women?' Lucius questioned.

'Oh those two decided that they wanted to continue shopping, I've had enough, I couldn't take it anymore. Aunt Cissa said something about going to Pierre. I refused to go to through another round of looking at dresses.' Lucius looked horrified.

'Oh you poor girl, that Pierre is a absolute nightmare, you would have been stuck there for god knows how long. He designed robes for me one time, I was cooped up in a room with him for about 3 hours. Worst time of my life.'

'Well thank god I didn't go. Anyway I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower. So see you gentlemen later.'

'Bye' the four men chorused together.

Amara walked out of the room leaving the men to discuss whatever it was they talked about, she had just got to her room when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around to see her brother and his best friend.

'How can I help you two?' she asked as she entered her room, as well as signaling for them to enter too.

'Did you manage to get a dress for the ball then?' Blaise asked.

'Yes I did, it's beautiful. I think I'm in love with the dress. Mum and Aunt Cissa went all moony eyed over it.' At that both boys smirked.

'So basically, who have you thought about making me go to the ball with?' Draco smirked he knew that Blaise was getting impatient; he wanted to know who he was going with.

'Yes I told you I've got it all thought out. So stop bothering me about it. You'll find out on the night of the ball. On one hand I've got you asking me about your date and on the other I've got mum pestering me about my escort to the ball.' Amara ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

'Do you have a date to the ball?' Draco asked, really hoping that she didn't.

'No I don't Draco, if I get a date, daddy won't like it, if I don't mum will go mental. Do you have a date?' Draco nearly sighed from relief but managed to regain some self control.

'Nope, not yet. I have no idea as to who I should ask.' Draco smirked, he knew who he wanted to ask, it's just there were so many people in the way, and Amara's father was a prime example.

'Anyway what do you plan on doing in the evening 'Mara?' Blaise asked.

'Dunno, really. I might just sit in the gardens and chill I suppose. What about you?'

'Me and Blaise were thinking about going to the lake just behind the house here, do you want to come with us?'

'Oh yes, that would be lovely, and I get to explore the area. Yes. Give me about half an hour to shower and get ready and then we can go.' Amara smiled at them both, and moved to her huge walk in wardrobe to get a change of clothes. She was buzzing with excitement.

'Can we just chill in here, while you shower and whatever 'Mara?' Amara walked out of the wardrobe and nodded at her brother. Just then Draco and Blaise both ran and jumped on her bed.

She knew that Blaise loved her bed; but in all honesty it was gorgeous, and probably the softest bed she had ever slept on. Celso had this thing about making sure that Amara was safe and happy, and well she could see where he was coming from, he had lost his daughter, and by some miracle he had found her.

He was just a worried father. Amara felt so lucky, she had two sets of loving parents; she even had a brother who loved her very much. All was well in life.

**i really like writing about Celso, i use my own dad for ideas sometimes. hope you lot liked it, will try to update soon; it's been hard trying to write three stories at once and be a maid of honor; but its worth it . review and tell me what you thought.**


	8. Inner Hermione Vs Inner Amara

**Hello lovelies, well here it is, the next update. hope you guys like it, i've tried to make it long but my family just wouldn't leave me alone today, - but i did try for you guys. you get to find out about Blaises date in this chapter and about his little crush, i hope you guys like her. **

**still don't own anything to do with potter :( **

Amara took about twenty minutes to shower. She walked out and put on her underwear and some black shorts with a green t-shirt, she slipped on some black converse's.

She looked like a Slytherin. She was thinking about her conversation with Draco. He had asked her about whether she had a date, in all honesty she had no desire to go with a date, she could enjoy herself without someone escorting her to the ball.

But what sparked her interest was why Draco had taken a interest, Blaise hadn't noticed it but his shoulders seemed to have sagged with relief infinitesimally when she told him that she didn't have a date. Was he really interested in her? Did he want to go with her? She couldn't deny it, but Draco was a beautiful man, he seemed nice to her. He had even apologized and Blaise told her that 'Malfoys never apologized, it's not in their DNA'. The ball was in five days time, she still had time to find out about Draco's motives, and she would find out.

She walked out of her room to find the boys sat their fathers near the fireplace. How on earth could they be sat next to that damn fire while it boiling outside. It was August for god's sake. Oh this meant she still had about three weeks of holidays left till she returned to Hogwarts for her 8th year, since she missed school last near, chasing Voldemort's horcruxes and what not.

'Hello everybody. Blaise, Draco are you ready to go?' They both nodded. Her father looked up.

'Where are you going sweetheart?'

'Well the boys said that we could go to the lake. I haven't been yet so they said that they would take me. Is it okay for us to go?' She perched on the arm rest of her fathers seat.

'Yes of course you can go. Have fun you three.' He smiled at his daughter.

'Oh and daddy can I invite some friends over tomorrow, please?'

'Whatever you want sweetheart. Do I know them?' Amara smirked.

'Yes I'm sure that you know them. Come on boys I want to see the lake.'

It was about a fifteen minute walk to the lake, and while they walked down they talked about school and what would happen next year.

'So who are your friends that you're inviting over tomorrow?' Her brother asked her.

'You're just going to have to wait and see.' Her brother gave her a stern look.

'Fine, Harry, Ron and Ginny. There are you happy now.' She giggled when she saw the look on her brother's face.

'You mean Ginerva will be here tomorrow. Oh god, no you can't invite her. I'm not ready yet.' While Blaise was hyperventilating Draco and Amara looked at each other, and started to laugh.

'OMG you fancy Gin?' Her brother immediately sobered up.

'What no! Never, god I was just thinking of someone else. I mean she'll be here with her boyfriend won't she.' Hermione started to laugh even more.

'Oh God, Blaise you so fancy her, don't even bother denying it. And I'll tell you one thing Gin isn't dating Harry more, they broke up a little while after the war. Harry's been dating this other girl for a while, he won't tell me who, anyways the fact remains that Gin is single. I wasn't going to tell you until the ball but I was going to set you up with Gin as your date.' The look on her brother face told her that she was going to make the right decision.

Over the past two weeks she had formed a relationship with him that she just couldn't explain. Not just him but her new parents as well, she would even go as far to say that she had formed an attachment with the Malfoy's. They were after all her god-parents; she may even call Draco a friend. Amara had always been logical, but seemed that when it came to relationships logic was just thrown out of the window, you could form life long relationships within a week, she had seen evidence of that.

The Zabini's were good to her, they were even inviting her muggle parents to the ball, which was pretty huge since this would be the first ever party thrown by a pureblood where muggles would not only be invited by they would also be honorary guests; this gesture had been very moving according to Amara. She was still in touch with the Grangers because no matter what they were her parents too, and she loved them for everything that they had done for her, and the Zabini's understood this too.

'Really you would do that for me?' Blaise looked so sincere, like this means the world to him.

'Of course I would, you're my brother and if this makes you happy then so be it. But you have to give me a piggy back all the way down to the lake.'

'Whatever you wish.' They both laughed and Amara climbed on to Blaise's back. 'Hey Draco I bet you can't catch us!' Blaise shouted at him, while running down to the lake.

They had a lot of fun at the lake. The all jumped in and swam around in the lake for a while, splashing each other. Amara decided that she needed to get out of the water, she used a quick spell and dried her clothes, she left her hair wet wanting to let that dry naturally.

She sat a little bit away from the lake, she saw Draco emerge from the water – shirtless. She could feel herself get all hot, oh god he was so beautiful. The chest, she wanted to lick it all over with her tongue – stop her inner Hermione kept reminding her. _You've got to stop thinking like this, you'll just get yourself all hot and bothered. _Draco came and sat next to her, he smirked when he saw her staring at his chest.

'So Amara do you like the lake then?' Amara couldn't find words, those gray eyes were piercing into her's while she unashamedly gawked at his defined chest, but by some miracle she finally regained her ability to speak.

'It's beautiful here. Do you come here often?' She tried not to look at his chest so started to stare at his face, he was just so handsome, his lips were what attracted her. His lips were beautiful, like they were meant for kissing, she could imagine those lips all over her body – stop Amara, she needed to control her thinking.

_Amara stop thinking like this, get these dirty thoughts out of your head. This is Malfoy he spent years treating you like dirt. _Whenever she was near Draco, her inner Hermione would emerge, all snarky and annoying and demand that she not pay attention to Malfoy.

But her inner Amara, encouraged that she talk to Draco, that she even flirted with Draco. Amara decided that she would trust her inner Amara, she liked her more that her inner Hermione.

_Go for it Amara, talk to him, ask him about the ball. Get him to take you. Get him to kiss you, you'll like that. Look at this Adonis, get him to kiss you girl, do it now. _

**_i know i left it at a cliff hanger, please don't hate me, but i will try and update soon. tell me what you think, don't foret to review, they always help. I always like the Ginny and Blaise pairing, and i promise to introduce you to Harry's mystery girlfriend soon. You'll also get a peak at jealous Draco soon, in the upcomign chapters. hope you liked it :D _**

**_well i'm off for a swim now so i'll have to see you lot later _**

**_xxxxx_**


	9. Kiss Him

_**Hey guys, i know that it's been a while since i updated, but well, i have no excuse. but i will try for an update at least once a week. I know that this chapter is short but i PROMISE that the next one will be longer, a lot longer than this. **  
_

_**i don't own Harry Potter :( **_

_Go for it Amara, talk to him, ask him about the ball. Get him to take you. Get him to kiss you, you'll like that. Look at this Adonis, get him to kiss you girl, do it now._

'Um, yeah I suppose I come here often. When we were little me and Blaise used to spend a lot of time with each other, and we used to play here at the lake.' Amara didn't listen to a word that Draco had said, due to the fact that a battle was emerging in here head. One voice telling her to just launch herself at Draco, the other voice telling her to push him in the lake and drown any thought about Draco which does not include stabbing with a fork. Amara really wanted to give Draco a chance, but in all honesty she was scared. There you go she admitted it, Gryffindor Princess was scared of letting a guy in, of letting a guy know how she feels.

Since Amara hadn't heard what Draco said she just smiled at him. Amara looked over at the lake to see Blaise swimming with some nymphs, she had no idea that they lived by the lake. They were so pretty. _Snap out of it Amara. Make a move and show him that you're interested. _Her inner Amara called out to her. Amara knew that it was now or never, she had to do something. She would have to summon every ounce of courage that she had, and she leaned over to him slightly, her eyes looking straight into those beautiful grey orbs.

….

Draco looked at her, she really was beautiful. He would do anything for a kiss, just a kiss. He looks into her dark chocolate coloured eyes, they are deep and understanding, unlike his cold grey eyes. She was leaning into him, and Draco took the chance, he did what he had to. Even if she hated him he had to take the step, because maybe just maybe she might have some feelings for him too.

…

Amara was about to go back, she was going to chicken out. What if she did kiss him, and he just laughed. Laughed at her audacity to kiss him, what if he hasn't really changed? But before she could move, she felt his lips on hers. Those soft lips, were everything that she had hoped for. At first she was so stunned, that she did nothing, she just let him kiss her. _He is kissing you girl. KISS HIM BACK NOW! Do it before he thinks that you don't want this. _Amara had never been as thankful for her that little voice in her head. She kissed him back, with passion. She lifted her hands and put one on his chest and one in his hair. OMG his hair was so soft, how did he get it like this? It felt like a new born kitten, what did he use? _Snap out of it, think about the kiss Amara. Isn't Draco Malfoy just the most dreamy guy you've ever seen. This kiss so beats all the others. You go, girl! _Amara knew that she could always count on her inner Amara on giving her decent pep talks. Her inner Hermione was frowning, but at the moment she couldn't give a shit about her inner Hermione. Draco placed on of his hands on her hip, pulling her towards him, and the other hand was at the nape of her neck, keeping her in place.

They both felt incredible, this was the kiss that both had never got. Sure Draco had snogged a lot of girls, but they were nothing like this. He completely forgot about the rest of the world, nobody else mattered anymore. It was just him and her, and that's all that mattered. Draco knew that he would do anything for her, he loved her. And he would make her his.

…..

'Well well, what do we have here?'

Draco and Amara looked up, to see him staring down at the two. The first thought that went through Draco's mind was 'Oh God I'm going to die. But I'm too pretty to die now.'

_**I finally let Draco and Amara have a moment. They KISSED :D I'm so happy for them. If you guys read my other stories Love Story and Love From A Law, then i plan on updating one of those soon as well. I haven't quite decided as to who Draco and Amara are scared of when they get caught, so if you have any ideas then PM of say in a review. **_

_**Please review, they really do make my day. Will try to update soon, but until then laters. xxx**_

_**P.s I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was on the smaller side if things. But size don't matter guys... right. xx**_


	10. Sadistic Bastard

**I know that I haven't updated for ages. I'm sorry I really am. I have re-sits going on. Tons of coursework and on top of that I'm applying for university and having to learn how to drive ! So life is pretty shit at the moment. But i managed to write this chapter out for you today, i know it's small, but i will try for a longer chapter next time. I'm also planning on updating my other story Love Story, so if any of you read that then there will be a chapter up very soon :D Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review, they actually motivate me to write updates for all you lovely people. xxx**

Draco and Amara looked up, to see him staring down at the two. The first thought that went through Draco's mind was 'Oh God I'm going to die. But I'm too pretty to die now.'

….

Amara looked up into a pair of eyes that looked so much like her own; she was looking up into her brother's eyes. Her brother looked ready to kill. Draco, who had been kissing her passionately not just a minute ago, looked as if he were ready to cower behind Amara. Amara decided to play it cool, yeah that could work.

'Draco would you care to explain why you had your tongue down my sister's throat?'.

Draco had no idea as to what he should say, I mean was 'You're lucky it isn't just my tongue I'm sticking in her' a reasonable answer. Draco didn't think so.

'Um Blaise.. you see, I … Um , well *cough* yeah…' Out of nowhere Draco's father appeared, with a smirk on his face, clearly amused at the discomfort of his son, his only heir; the sadistic bastard.

'Draco when your friend asks you a question, he expects a coherant answer, something he actually has a chance of understanding. You didn't even babble this much as a toddler.' Lucius looked at his son.

Amara sniggered into Draco's shoulder. Draco Malfoy dumbstruck; you didn't see this every day. Draco began to grow a unattractive shade of red, he could feel his face burning up.

Out of nowhere Blaise and Lucius began to laugh. Draco had never seen the two like this. Apparently Amara had caught on as well because she was laughing too, so much she was on lying flat on the ground, laughing about God knows what. Eventually though the three decided to finally calm down, confusion must have been etched onto Draco's features, because it made the three start to laugh even more.

'Will someone tell me what's going on?' Draco very nearly screamed.

'Oh God Draco, you should have seen your face. I was only joking, and you took it so seriously.' Blaise was clutching at his sides, apparently all this laughing had begun to cause him pain. 'Yeah well good for you' Draco mused to himself.

'I must admit son, that was rather funny. You've never looked so scared in your life. It almost seemed as if Celso had caught you, which by the way you should be counting your lucky stars that he didn't. Because if he had, well lets not go into the details.'

'Come on Uncle Lucius let's leave the love birds alone.' Lucius chuckled and walked back up to the house with Blaise. Draco knew that Blaise would want to have a serious chat with him when they had a moment alone. But for now all Draco could think about was the beautiful girl that was sat right next to him.

'Well your brother sure does have a way with words' Before Draco could continue Hermione's lips had found his. This kiss was just as explosive as the one he had shared with Amara previously. It was that all-encompassing kiss. One that set him on fire, but extinguished his needs. Draco thought he was starting to sound like a bloody girl writing a fucking poem. Hermione slowly took her lips off his, he suddenly felt bereft. OMG he was so fucking clingy. After this he would go and drink some firewhiskey and play Quidditch. Anything to stop from sounding like a girl when it's that time of the month.


	11. Mione?

**I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY, I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER WITH AN EXCUSE. LIFE GOT BUSY, AND I WAS JUST LIVING IN THE MOMENT. FRIENDS AND FAMILY TAKE UP A LOT OF MY TIME, BUT IF I HAD TO BLAME ANYTHING IT WOULD BE ALL MY SCHOOLWORK. COURSEWORK, ESSAYS AND EXAMS. ON A MORE POSTIVE NOTE I HAVE FILLED IN MY APPLICATION TO UNIVERSITY; AND…GUESS WHAT PEOPLE, HAVE RECEIVED OFFERS FROM THE FIVE UNI'S THAT I APPLIED TO. OMG UNI'S ACTUALLY WANT ME! **

**AND NOW… ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

'Well your brother sure does have a way with words' Before Draco could continue Hermione's lips had found his. This kiss was just as explosive as the one he had shared with Amara previously. It was that all-encompassing kiss. One that set him on fire, but extinguished his needs.

Draco thought he was starting to sound like a bloody girl writing a fucking poem. Hermione slowly took her lips off his, he suddenly felt bereft. OMG he was so fucking clingy. After this he would go and drink some firewhiskey and play Quidditch. Anything to stop from sounding like a girl when it's that time of the month.

…**.**

_The Next Day _

Amara had woken up early and showered. She was just getting dressed and thinking about the events of yesterday. She and Draco had kissed; and been caught. After they had kissed for the second time; Draco had asked her to the ball; and she had said yes; blushed more than normal, then ran back to the manor; to gush like a hormonal girl.

Even thinking about it now; she had started to blush. She had avoided his gaze through dinner; because she knew that the moment she looked into those grey orbs she would most likely snog him there and then; on the table. It also didn't help that Blaise and Lucius had teamed up and had dropped hints here and there throughout dinner. Who knew that Lucius could be so immature and fun.

At one point during dinner he nearly choked over a little hint he was dropping because he thought it was so funny. Amara was also pretty sure that her mother and Narcissa knew what happened down at the lake; and judging by their smiles and giggling they were happy with this new improvement.

Amara finished getting ready. Today her friends would be visiting. She had sent them letters a few days ago; explaining that she had big news to share, and that they were to meet her at the manor. She didn't tell them who owned the manor; and she didn't tell them the big part of her secret too. All would be revealed when they arrived; she had also had the wards changed so that her friends would be able to enter the grounds of the estate.

Amara had a green dress on; slim straps to hold the dress up. It fell about three inches above her knee. She left her hair curly and put it up in a pony tail; she charmed it to add a bit more curls, even though her hair had been a hazard before; she did miss the mess; and so for old times' sake she added more 'volume' to her hair. But not a lot; she wasn't that nostalgic. She walked out of her room barefoot, and walked down to the dining room. Everybody else was already there and walked over to the table.

'Good morning everyone.' Amara smiled at everyone, she looked over at Draco; who seemed to like what he was. She smirked at him, and then proceeded to sit in her seat; on her father's left.

'I believe your friends are coming today, Amara.' Celso spoke out.

'Yes Dad, they are. Is that okay with you.' Amara started to get worried what is he said no. Still held a grudge against the boy-who-lived. What if her father really had been a Deatheater? Her train of thought was going astray; and it was only broken when her father's distinctive voice fell upon her ears.

'Of course sweetheart. I hope they will be okay coming here to the Manor. I will be out today due to business; but your mother will be home; and if you or your friends need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Okay sweetheart?'

'Yes and thank you daddy.' Amara spoke out, all of a sudden feeling very guilty; she had doubted her father; she had assumed the worst of him. Amara had always been a loving person who trusted people very easily; and when it came to her real parents they were not an exception and she had chosen to forgive and forget.

She wanted to move on and she had seen how much her parents had loved her; but that did not mean that she would ever forget the Grangers; they would always be her mum and dad; no matter what happened. They too had given her unconditional love.

After breakfast; Celso stood up to leave; Lucius too stood up. It appeared they would both be leaving to take care of their vast empires that they owned. Celso kissed his wife on the lips, kissed his daughters hair, and smacked Blaise on the back of his head after he made a comment about Amara having already had far too many kisses.

Amara had turned red; Lucius had to choke back a laugh. Narcissa and Alyssa looked at each other and smiled. Draco looked at her and smirked. Oh God, if they continued like this, Celso would find out and skin Draco alive, after hexing his fine ass. Celso looked at his daughter and bent down and whispered in her ear

'This just proves my theory. You and I are the sane ones; the rest are just insane.' Celso kissed her cheek then he and Lucius left to take care of their businesses.

Amara quickly left the room behind her father, before anybody made another joke, or tried to interrogate her, or smirk seductively at her again.

She had made it to the drawing room when a house elf popped in and bowed low.

'Young missy yous is having some guests here now. Shall Piney be bringing then here, young missy?'

'It's okay Piney I can go get them, but thank you.' Upon seeing the unusually small elf (well… small for an elf) look upset she continued.

'But maybe you could set up some refreshments in my suite, please.' The small elf bowed low after smiling and popped out of sight.

Amara walked out to the welcoming room where guests would be bought first, and there she saw her friends; Harry, Ron and Ginny, who all stood mouth open; shocked.

'Mione?' Ron very nearly screamed.

**So... what did you guy's think? **

**I tried hard to write a long update to make up for having deserted my story for so long. I hope you guys enjoyed the update; I'm quite paranoid now about my update so i worked quite hard on it. I've gotten quite a few negative reviews, about the spelling in the first chapter and i know that i spelt things wrong, but please people just get over it, i fixed it in the second chapter. and if you don't like the story, stop reading it then. i refuse to let negatives let me down, and stop my passion for writing. Any who... read and review :) **


	12. Mudblood Whore

**Hey Y'all. I have no excuse as to why this is so late. All I can do is apologize. 'I'm Sorry.' But the good news is, that I have no more exams... till May/June, so I should be able to give you lot regular updates. **

**Anyway this is a bit of nasty chapter. Someone turns out to be very evil... I wonder who? Anyway read on, and tell me what you think. **

**Still don't own Harry Potter :( **

'Mione?' Ron very nearly screamed.

'Hello Ronald' Amara smiled at her friend sheepishly. She was glad that even though her appearance had changed she still looked somewhat recognisable.

And well if Ron was able to recognise her then, well it seems that anybody will be able to recognise her. Even though Hermione was now Amara, she would never let go of Hermione; her identity for the last seventeen years; never.

'It's actually Amara now, Ronald.' Amara walked over to her friends.

'Hermione is it really you?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry.' Harry grinned and moved forward to hug the girl who had become a sister to him.

The hug didn't last for long since Ginny pulled the two apart. 'Prove it, prove that you are indeed Hermione Granger. You could be anybody.' Ginny looked at Amara sternly.

'Well for a starter, my name is now Amara. And if I wasn't Hermione, I wouldn't know that you Ginerva Weasley once got so drunk at a party that you tried to make out with the Whomping Willow, and that even to this day you can't go to sleep without singing that sheep song that you made up when you were four.' Amara smirked, she knew that now Gin would believe her.

'Oh My God it really is you! What are you doing here? Where are we? What happened?' Ginny was going red due to her rant.

Amara sighed. 'Long story short, when I was a baby I was kidnapped – we don't know by who. I was adopted by the Grangers and they brought me up, then then told me the truth, and we came to meet my real parents and they just so happened to be the Zabini's. I'm Blaise's twin sister. Therefore I'm Amara Zabini.'

Harry moved to hug his friend again. 'Why didn't you tell us before? You've been through so much. We could have helped you, or you could have at least had someone to talk to.' Amara felt herself tear up. The one thing she has feared was rejection, but at least now that fear was no longer a fear.

'I was scared that you would get angry and well reject me. I just didn't want you to think of me as any different. And plus I've been adjusting to my new family.'

'So basically now you're like rich, pretty and smart.' Ginny stated, but the way she said it, well it just sounded so wrong.

Ron moved to hug his best friend too. 'Like we would ever reject you 'Mione. The only reason that we're alive today, is because of you. I'm happy for you, really 'Mione. Can I still call you that, it would feel weird to call you Amara straight away.'

Hermione laughed. 'You can call me whatever you want Ron.' Hermione smiled.

'What about gold – digging, traitor, death eater whore. Hmmm is that okay with you?' Ginny spat out.

'What?' was the only word that Hermione could get out.

'You're a traitor. That's what you are. You always thought you were better than everyone else. I only became friends with you because I pitied you. The poor ugly nerd. Not to mention you were always at my house. And now….. you have the nerve to show off, that you're a pure blood. Well guess what I beat you to that. And I'm so much more prettier than you.

Your parents are deatheaters. I bet you knew all along, and was a spy for them. You dirty little deatheater slut. Did you fuck all the deatheaters? Huh?

No matter what you are now, you're always going to be a dirty little mudblood whore.'

Amara was gobsmacked, she could feel the tears running down her face. Harry and Ron were too shocked to do anything. Nobody had noticed that Blaise, Draco, Narcissa and Alyssa had been standing at the door.

Ginny walked over and slapped Amara across the cheek. 'You stupid, ugly slut.' Amara shrieked in pain, and would have fallen had it not been for Harry, who caught her.

Ron grabbed his sister, and slapped her.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HERMIONE. APOLOGISE NOW! SHE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A FRIEND TO YOU, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO THROW IT ALL BACK IN HER FACE JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR JEALOUSY. APOLOGISE! NOW!'

Ginny struggled out of his grip. Amara was currently being held by Harry who was stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort. By this point the Malfoy's and Zabini's could no longer take it.

They walked in through the door.

'Get out of my house right now Weasley' Blaise spoke in a murderous voice, looking straight at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Amara once more, laughed and apparated out of the manor.

Amara ran over to her mother and in return her mother grabbed her in her vice like grip, and held her while she cried, similar to how Harry had held her.

Narcissa and Alyssa took the crying girl out to another room.

Blaise turned to Ron and Harry looking murderous.

'Why the fuck was that little slut such a fucking bitch to my sister? WHY?'

Ron cringed a little.

Then Draco spoke up. 'Well are you two going to answer? Why the FUCK did that just happen?'

Harry then spoke up. 'I have no idea Malfoy, 'Mione called us over, and Gin, well she seemed quite excited at the thought of meeting 'Mione. I have no idea why that just happened. I have no idea how she could do that to our 'Mione. They were like sisters.'

'They aren't sisters. She's MY sister.' Blaise stated.

'I have no idea why she did that. I suspect it's because she's always been jealous of Hermione. She was always close to Harry and that's what Ginny always wanted. Not to mention that Hermione was always really pretty and smart. Gin hated that. And now, well she's even prettier, not to mention well pure blooded and well wealthy.

I know it doesn't mean much but I apologise for what she did, if we had known that she was going to do that, we would never have brought her along with us. I'm sorry Zabini, I truly am. I can't believe that she would ever hurt 'Mione like that.' Ron couldn't even look at the Italian in the eyes.

Harry simply patted him on the back.

Suddenly an elf popped into the middle of the room.

'Missy Amara, says that she apologises to the young mister Potter and Weazy that she is be leaving quickly. She asks if yous can be coming over another time. Missy says that you can comes tomorrow, and be talking to the young missy then. She is currently not able to speak to you.' Harry and Ron nodded at the elf.

'Tell her that we will come over whenever she wants us to. And if she wants to get in touch, we'll be at Harry's place at Godric's Hallow, not Grimmauld Place.' Ron stated.

The elf bowed and popped out of the room.

'We'll be going now. Tell Hermione that she owl me whenever. Once again we're sorry that happened. I know now isn't the best of time, but it seems that since we are all close to 'Mione we will have to act civil for her. I'm willing to let go of the past and move on, for her.' Harry said and Ron nodded.

Harry stuck out his hand, and Blaise understanding that this would make his sister happy he shook Harry's hand. Blaise also shook Ron's hand. Draco did the same to both of the visitors too.

Harry and Ron apparated out of the manor. Draco and Blaise left to find Amara and found her in her room, with her head on Alyssa lap crying her beautiful eyes out.

Blaise and Draco both felt their hearts break, they would murder that Weasley girl for making her hurt so much. Blaise ran over to her, and sat on the bed next to her. Amara instantly sat up and hugged her brother and cried into his shoulder.

**So... What did you guys think? I always read a lot of fanfic where Ron is the evil one and Ginny is the nice one. I wanted to well, switch it up a little. Tell me what you thought of it. You know that I love the reviews *hint hint* **

**I promise that I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	13. Enchanting Eyes

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've update, but my January exams are over, and I just got my results a few days ago, so things had been hectic. Anyway I don't really have an excuse as to why I have been unable to update, but anyway here is the next chapter. I tried to make it a long one, and I hope you enjoy it! **

Harry and Ron had come over the very next day, and to make up for Ginny they had even bought her the newest edition of Hogwarts A History. She didn't know what she would do without them. However that wasn't the only surprise, the boys had bought Luna with them, who brightened up their day. Hermione sat them all down and had told her story to them, and they listened, and only interrupted a few times when questions were necessary.

The three of them asked if they would still be able to call her Hermione, because that is what they were used to, and she agreed wholeheartedly. Amara was rather fond of Luna; even if she was on the weird side of things, but she always knew what to say and how to make people feel better without sugar coating it.

Luna had however lost an element of her weirdness after the war. The four of them had spent the day together, as Blaise and Draco had other things to do, and Amara was grateful for that. It would be weird for them all to start hanging out with each other like that straightaway.

Nonetheless both of the Slytherins had been civil and no arguing had occurred. Amara had invited her three friends to the ball, only to find out that they had already been invited by her parents. Things were going well for Amara, she had her friends, family and books and that was all that she needed.

The Ball was tonight, and Amara could feel the nerves beginning to build. She had never done well with attention on her, and well at the ball, all eyes would be on her. The mudblood who became a pureblood.

It had been two days since the whole Ginny incident and this just made her feel even worse. Amara hadn't been able to understand what had happened. Ginny had been her best friend throughout Hogwarts, and now she had lost that.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She still had Harry and Ron but it wouldn't be the same. She relied on Ginny quite a lot because she was a young girl like herself; someone who would be able to understand the things that she was going through.

However Narcissa had been a great help, and she knew that she could trust the woman to not go and tell her mother everything that she said.

Amara was looking at her dress and even though she hadn't been much of a girly girl, she couldn't deny that this dress was beautiful. Her mother and God mother had very good taste. It had been decided that Blaise would escort Amara to the ball, seeing how Blaise lost any feelings for Ginny ever since the incident.

Amara was excited for the ball, Harry would be bringing a date and she couldn't wait to see who it was, but she was nervous for the ball too. This would be the first time that Amara would be in the same area as Draco after that very embarrassing breakfast, where Blaise had decided to be the world's most annoying brother.

However after what happened with Ginny, Blaise had proved to an exemplar brother. He had stayed with Amara all night, gently running his fingers through her hair while she cried herself to sleep. He didn't say anything, his presence was enough.

Celso had been furious, and Amara remembers the fury that she had seen in his eyes. It was most definitely scary.

_Flashback _

'_Alyssa? Amara? Blaise? Where are you lot?' Celso could be heard from down the corridor. _

_Amara didn't have the energy to move. Her head was now in her mothers lap, while she whispered soothing words into her ear. Blaise sat next to her, holding her hand. _

_Celso soon burst in through the door, and he saw his daughter lying on the bed crying. _

'_What happened? Amara darling why are you crying?' Celso rushed over to his baby girl, only to find her crying even more. _

_He moved to his sit next to Amara and pulled her up to him, hoping to get an answer from him. But all she did was wrap her arms around him and cry. He ran his hand down her back soothingly. Looking to his wife and son for answers. _

_Blaise got up and hinted for his father to follow him. He pulled Amara off him and gently handed her to her mother. He walked to the other side of the room and listened to what Blaise had to say. Get angrier and angrier as the minutes passed. _

'_HOW DARE THAT STUPID, INSOLENT GIRL COME INT O MY HOME AND INSULT MY DAUGHTER! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WHILE SHE SAID ALL THIS? THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL TO SAY ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER!' _

_By the time her father had finished, the three Malfoy's had come into her room to find out why Celso was shouting. And by the look on Lucius's face, he too had been filled in on what had happened. _

_Narcissa whispered something to Lucius and he nodded. Narcissa walked over to Amara and held her hand. _

'_How about a relaxing bath, dear?' her Godmother questioned. _

'_Yes that sounds like a good idea Cissa.' Her mother agreed. _

_Lucius had walked over to Celso and had somehow gotten him to calm down, and was pushing him out of the room slightly. Blaise and Draco followed their fathers_,_ mirroring their rage. _

_Alyssa and Cissa helped pull Amara out of bed and semi – dragged her over to the en-suite, where they helped strip her out of her clothes and urged her to climb into the, what seemed like an overflowing bath tub. She eased herself in, and the moment her skin touched the water, all worries left her. _

_She didn't know what her mother had put in the bath tub, but it was doing a good job. Amara could barely remember why she had been crying, and slowly felt herself drift away to sleep where she dreamt of the most enchanting eyes that she had ever seen._

_Flashback ends…. _

Sat at her vanity Amara began to wonder about what the Ball would be like. She knew she would have fun, her brother would make sure that nothing upset her. She just hoped that everything went smoothly. It wouldn't be long before the school term would start, and Amara would be returning for her seventh year as Amara Zabini.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the Ball. Read and review people. Till next time, my lovely readers x**


	14. Shine Bright Like A Diamond

**Hey guys! I'm ever so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Life has been so bloody busy. My cousin is getting married in two weeks, and I'm a bridesmaid. Not to mention that my final exams are going to start in about three weeks. My life at the moment is pretty depressing :/ But I managed to get this written, while I was supposed to be drafting my Crusades coursework - which happens to be the bane of my life at the moment. Sorry that its a short update, but I will do my best to get you lovely readers another update soon. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my mum. The pieces of jewelry that Amara is wearing in this chapter are similar to pieces that my mum owns. I love my mums jewelry, its all so elegant and beautiful and so that's why this chapter is for her :)  
**

**Read and review :)**

Amara sat at the vanity table, dressed in only her lingerie and a silk dressing robe. Melinda the make up artist, had been hired for Amara, so that it would be easier to get ready. It was a common occurrence for pureblood women to hire professional help to get ready for big social events.

After Melinda had finished, Alyssa and Narcissa walked into her room. They both looked stunning in their floor length dresses.

'Don't you look like such a darling!' Narcissa clapped her hands and walked over to her God-daughter.

Amara blushed, she wasn't used to getting so many compliments about her physically, normally it was people gushing over how clever she is. But even today Amara couldn't deny that she did look pretty. Her make up wasn't overdone, she had chosen to stay with a natural look, using nude tones. Her black hair was down and was in sleek curls.

'You look beautiful darling.' Alyssa said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

'Let's get your dress on dear.' Narcissa said, walking over to her dress and picking it up.

Her dress. It was beautiful, stunning and so very elegant. It was a midnight blue colour, strapless with a sweetheart neck line. Diamantes were all over the bust of her dress. Heavier and more dense at the top of her dress, and became more sparse the further down the dress you got.

Amara slipped into her dress, and her mother zipped it up for her. Narcissa handed her a pair of silver platform pumps, which she slipped on. She felt like she was walking on clouds, and Amara knew that these were very expensive shoes because of all the charms that had been placed upon the shoes. Not to mention the fact that her shoes had been sprinkled with fairy dust to make them glittery and glow slightly.

All that was left now in getting Amara ready was her jewellery. A diamond and sapphire chocker which had 4 lines of the precious gems was placed around her neck. Next were some very large diamond studs. Finally a huge sapphire was placed upon her finger.

Amara turned around to look at herself, and was stunned. The only other time she remembered being so happy with what she saw in the reflection was when the glamour was lifted and when at the Yule Ball. She squealed slightly and turned to hug her mother and godmother at once.

When she released them, both had tears in their eyes.

'We're sorry dear, but it's just that we'd both wanted to be able to do this with for so long. We've missed you so much while you were away.' Alyssa said.

'I missed you too, both of you' Amara said wiping away some tears that were threatening to escape.

'Well now we must get along. Knowing the men they will be banging down on the doors very soon. Here's a piece of advice for you 'Mara dear, never marry an impatient man. Lucius is always badgering me whenever we're getting ready to go out somewhere. Believe me dear, you do not need that constant natter while perfecting your look.'

Amara giggled imaging Lucius begging Cissa to hurry up and get ready. The three ladies walked out of the door and down the hall way to the study, where Blaise was waiting for her.

It was arranged that Alyssa and Celso would introduce their children together, and Blaise would walk out with his sister, and then she would be introduced to Pureblood society; the upper echelon.

**Hope you all enjoyed that. **

**The hair style described in this chapter is based on Lana Del Rey, whom I was listening to while I was writing this. **


End file.
